Modern wireless communication systems may perform data communications in accordance with various Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) standards such as the 802.11 standards for Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs) and the 802.16 standards for Wireless Metropolitan Area Networks (WMANs). For example, Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) is a wireless broadband technology based on the IEEE 802.16 standard of which IEEE 802.16-2004 and the 802.16e amendment are Physical (PHY) layer specifications. These wireless communication systems, however, may need to support data communications over a wireless network using the same techniques typically used for wired data communications, even though the channel characteristics for a wireless network may differ significantly from the channel characteristics for a wired network. Consequently, there may be a need for improved data communication techniques for a wireless device or network.